


Respond In Kind

by vespirus



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Character, F/M, Gen, Stimming, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespirus/pseuds/vespirus
Summary: Magnus's (very abridged) journey from "sweet country gal", to grieving hero, to adventuring warrior, to proud uncle.





	1. Raven's Roost

**Author's Note:**

> more autistic trans mag! he's bi as well though it won't come up until the next chapter. planning on three chapters that each focus on magnus with a different character who's also trans! first chapter is julia :) planning on completing this relatively soon too (unlike labra, my other taz fic, which is longterm)

Everyone in Raven’s Roost knew.

Well, everyone in Raven’s Roost knew a lot of things. They knew that the best mead for a reasonable price was at the Soldier’s Sword tavern, they knew if you wanted to have open windows you would have to deal with wayward birds in your house, they knew you always check a stranger’s money before they leave town, and much more.

In this case, they knew a couple things. First: they knew the Burnsides kid was trouble. A good kind of trouble, but still trouble. A standing-up-for-the-right-thing type of trouble. If you wanted to get someone on your side after an injustice, you knocked on the Burnsides door.

Burnsides wasn’t one to mess around when someone was in trouble. After losing a tooth to a fight over a mongrel dog, the kid seemed to have a one-track mind, focused on training. Always underfoot throughout the town, jumping to help carry heavy objects, climbing trees to retrieve cats, doing push-ups and lifting weights in front of the blacksmith’s shop with the blacksmith’s son as a spotter.

The second thing they knew became apparent as the Burnsides kid got older. The locals already knew the name what with all the shenanigans it seemed to bring, but the young girl who ran around in a loose skirt and no shoes with a long ponytail up grew into a quiet teen with short hair and oversized hand-me-downs with an unfocused anger at the world.

The flyer for the 19th Burnsides birthday celebration went out with a promise of “an important announcement” (and no compulsory birthday gift needed) so most everyone in town showed up. The Soldier’s Sword was bustling with activity that night, shouts of laughter and friendly conversation with some locals (friends of the Burnsides family, though the Burnsides would be hard pressed to find an enemy this side of the fens) who were trying to start a band and had volunteered to play.

After a few hours of a pleasantly rowdy party, the band was waved down and Burnsides took the stage to a chorus of cheers and chants. The kid, grinning, motioned for silence and waited for everyone to quiet down to speak.

“So. I know I said on the invitation that there would be a big announcement. An important one.”

An unintelligible shouted reply from the audience.

“So I know you all think I’m.. this sweet country girl.”

Dissent from the audience, because the Burnsides family wasn’t one to be called sweet country as if to imply platitudes and ignorance.

“I’m not. Not a girl. I’m a man.”

All was quiet as people sipped their drinks and exchanged glances and processed what had just been said.

“I know I was given a name and it’s a nice one, but it’s not me. I’ve been thinkin’ it over for a while now, and I’d like y’all to call me Magnus. Mister Magnus Burnsides. And call me a boy and a ‘he’ and all that.

“I’m tellin’ you ‘cause I don’t want to leave this town. I’ve been here my whole life and I hope to be here for years to come. But if y’all can’t take me as I am I’ll pack my bags and leave.”

Silence.

Magnus’s hands were sweating as he rubbed them together nervously. He wanted to rock or hum but he held it in, holding himself still as he waited for his answer.

“I love you, Magnus!” yelled some girl from the crowd and Magnus turned red and his lips twitched up to smile. It set off the rest of the crowd to shout over each other.

“Me too, Magnus!”

“So you’re not on the girl’s team for games anymore? We’re gonna lose!”

“A Burnsides boy! Your family’s hoggin’ all the good sons!”

“Can I have your old dresses?”

The other teens from the band clambered onto the stage and hugged Magnus, lifting him up to their shoulders as he grinned and laughed and started to cry.

The bartender cupped their hands around their mouth to shout “Next round is on the house!” which roused an even louder whoop.

* * *

 

Mr. Waxman (“My name’s Steven, lad, mister Waxman is my grandfather”) took him as an apprentice soon after. He didn’t really get  _ why _ but he loved working with his hands and Steven was kind and Magnus liked the idea of making things for other people.

A couple months into the apprenticeship and Magnus was living with Steven and he realized why Steven took him in.

That was when  _ Julia _ came into town.

Julia Waxman was Steven’s daughter. Magnus had heard a lot about her through Steven but never met her (or didn’t remember meeting her), as she was spending some time travelling and learning about trade and the world and herself. She sounded like a firecracker and he had been dreaming of meeting her and tearing up the town together.

Magnus was woken by a brisk knock on the door of Steven’s workshop/house and he debated staying in bed but sighed when he remembered Steven telling him he’d be at the morning market.

He rolled out of bed in his boxers and wiggled into a binder and pants and shuffled to the door. He wished (not for the last time) that Steven had put in a peephole but alas, he just cracked the door open to the harsh daylight and squinted at the visitor.

She was taller than he was, with long, dark, wavy hair like swaths of black cabbage-bark, and skin like polished acacia. She was wearing a patterned dress and linen apron, hiking boots, and a silky headband. Stacked boxes tucked under her left arm looked heavy and made Magnus’s face grow hot as he thought about how strong she must be to carry them like they were nothing.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and he quickly pulled the door open the rest of the way. She smirked dark red painted lips and Magnus’s neck was burning as he looked at the bridge of her (as big as it was pretty, and it was so pretty she was so pretty and Magnus was going to melt) nose.

“Is Steven here?”

“He’s at the market.”

She huffed and rolled her eyes but smiled. She looked him up and down and he tapped and tapped his fingers nervously.

“Who are you supposed to be?”

“Uh, Magnus. Burnsides. I’m the apprentice. Steven’s apprentice. For woodworking.”

“I’m Julia Waxman. Steven’s daughter.”

She held out a hand matter-of-factly for Magnus to shake and he took it. She had a strong handshake and calloused but still soft (moisturizer? magic?) hands. While Magnus was pondering that mystery Julia brushed past him into the house to put her boxes down. Magnus followed. She was looking around the place, surveying the damage having a rambunctious young man living there had done to it.

“So you’re trans too?”

Magnus startled badly, his toes curling and throat closing up. He looked from the binders on the floor to Julia and back, lost for words. He licked his dry lips and tried to think of what to say until he saw the sympathy in Julia’s eyes.

“I...Yeah. Yeah, I’m a trans guy. Steven apprenticed me after I came out.”

She laughed kindly and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Makes sense. I’m a trans girl, I left to go take some time to myself and transition. And I just didn’t want to have to deal with coming out to the town. You’re really strong for telling the whole town.”

Magnus wasn’t sure he had any blood left to go to his face but that was proved wrong as Julia rubbed his arm comfortingly when he fumbled for words. He hoped she would stay long enough for him to be able to have a full coherent conversation.

* * *

She did. She was moving back in, actually. For good. Into Steven’s house. The one Magnus lived in. Magnus was going to die.

* * *

He did eventually have a conversation with her. Lots of them. They became fast friends. Julia would hang around the workshop as Magnus worked on projects from Steven and critique him or tell him stories or jokes.

He did love quiet private time but friendly company was always welcome in his mind. He eventually started letting himself stim more around her because she didn’t seem to mind, the same way Steven hadn’t.

It soon became a common scene for Magnus to be rocking and humming to himself as he worked while Julia lounged nearby reading or working and looking up to comment on things every so often.

He was so in love.

* * *

We all know where this ends. Death and rocks and smoke.

Suffice to say, Magnus barely survived the aftermath, through shutting down and living on autopilot for the next couple of years. It would take time for him to go back to being the passionate man he once was, and he would never be the same one again.


	2. Phandalin (But Not Really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Taako, and makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, julia and magnus are referenced as native and personally i headcanon them as chickasaw (with julia as part choctaw too)! i see ravens roost as being a diverse center of trade that was originally settled by chickasaw and choctaw people, so they have town events for powwows and stomp dances and the like. magnus's ribbon shirt and julia's pioneer dress are both traditional chickasaw wear. learn more about the chickasaw nation from our official website: https://www.chickasaw.net/Our-Nation.aspx ! :)

It was just supposed to be another mercenary job.

Meet the client, escort the goods, get paid, move on. It’s not that complicated. But it seemed since he and Merle and Taako were involved, it had to get weird.

Merle was alright. He would say it’s not what he would expect a follower of Pan to be like, but the more he thought on it the more he seemed like that’s exactly what a Panite would be like. (Cleric, a jerk at times, not a lot of regard for rules, hippie, vapes.)

Taako was.. Something. He gave off a vibe Magnus had a hard time pinpointing, but it made him want to get to know the wizard better. Sure he was eccentric, but Magnus had known plenty of eccentric people in his time and they usually turned out to be thoughtful and loyal friends. Taako seemed to be completely unashamed of his stims, chewing on his clothes and later his umbrella’s handle constantly, walking almost everywhere on the balls of his feet, loudly making of strange sounds and saying nonsense phrases and humming and giggling, flapping his hands with abandon. Magnus wasn’t a bitter man and didn’t like to hold resentment for friends, but he couldn’t help but be so envious of such casualty for something he had restrained and been ashamed of for so long.

He had never put much stock into magic or the people who used it (why trust a strange unreliable force to do things when you could just put in the work yourself?) but travelling with a cleric and wizard he had to learn to make do.

Taako wasn’t shy of using his magic -- quite the opposite. He’d use a spell at any possible opportunity, and made sure to make a big show of it every time. Magnus squinted into the dark cave? Magic lights. Magnus couldn’t hear what he said from down the tunnel? Some spell to make his voice ten times louder.

The biggest thing to Magnus though was the care Taako put into his appearance. Layers of beautiful fabrics and makeup and fancy brushes.. It was so foreign to Magnus.

Raven’s Roost was a trade town but they were all relatively simple folk. Julia wasn’t interested in putting on a show of femininity, and they matched well with their similar practical outfits (thick jeans with a belt for his tools and a short sleeved ribbon shirt and gloves for Magnus, an ankle-length plain dress and apron and scarf for Julia. He and Julia would talk in the firelight about the woodlands they originated from but had never seen and Julia baked him frybread and held his hand during stomp dances).

The only people he’d known to wear makeup had been some of the more fancier people to come through town. It was usually women, though there was the occasional man and once a clothes merchant who told magnus to call them “them” and helped him stitch his binder back together. He’d never gotten to try it before, but something in him twisted at the thought of it.

Would people think he was a girl if he dolled himself up, like the upper class women he’d seen with lace trim and fans? Taako wasn’t a girl and he wore makeup. Maybe Taako was trans? Maybe, but still. Everyone knew Taako was a guy, and he wore makeup, so..

He would have to ask him about it sometime. Alone.

* * *

He didn’t get a chance in between all the fighting and running and fire and mysterious shadowy organizations. By the time they’ve been settled into their room at the Bureau, Taako’s outfits were one of the last things on his mind. But as fate would have it, one day Magnus came back to the room with a breakfast muffin in hand to find Taako spread out over his bunk and painting his nails.

Magnus took another bite of his poppyseed muffin to fortify himself for the coming events, and climbed up to the top bunk where Taako was set up. The wizard looked up as Magnus perched oddly on the side of the bed.

“Hey Mag-man, what’s crackin’?”

“Not much.”

Taako smiled a little and went back to painting his toes bright blue. They sat in silence for a couple minutes as Magnus watched Taako carefully apply the polish, and finally spoke up when Taako went to cap the bottle.

“Could you do me?”

Taako looked at him in surprise but grinned and motioned for Magnus to give him his hands, which he did, and Taako held his hand in place with a feather-light touch. Magnus tried to stay as still as possible to let Taako do his work. Taako said, in a conversational tone but Magnus still froze up,

“So what brings this on, big Burns?”

“Uh.. Nothing, really. Just thought it would be cool.”

“Mhm.”

The silence stretched on as Taako finished the first coat on his hand and started on the other. Magnus couldn’t take it anymore.

“Are you trans?”

Taako stopped. He was almost unnaturally still, his hair over his eyes from looking down at Magnus’s hands, and Magnus felt like his heart was gonna explode.

“Yeah. Why?”

“That’s cool. ‘Cause, uh. I am too.”

Taako looked up at him warily, and Magnus swallowed.

They stared at each other for what felt like eternity, until Taako huffed a small laugh and went back to his work. They didn’t say anything else until Taako had finished and put away the bottle of nail polish and they both sat against the wall waiting for their nails to dry.

“So. Another trans guy, huh?” Taako said, carefully staring at the opposite wall. Magnus glanced at him and his face softened with a smile and he looked back at the wall Taako was staring at.

“Yeah.”

“Never thought I’d meet anyone trans, especially not out in the backwater place we were working in.” Taako slid down more onto the bed. “Especially not on the fucking moon.”

“The world works in mysterious ways, I guess.”

“Yeah.”

Another companiable silence. After a while of just absorbing the information and each other’s company, Taako turned to say something to Magnus but his sentence short circuited before it could leave his mouth when he saw Magnus rubbing away tears.

“Dude! Are you okay?”

Magnus smiled at him wetly, his eyes shining.

“Yeah. I’m just… Really happy.”

Magnus tried to wipe the tears away on his shirt but it just made his vision even more blurry. He thought about what Julia would think of him now. He felt a stab in his gut at the thought that Julia would never get to meet Taako, that he was meeting people like them and she never would. How could he do that to her? He bit out a sob and started to cry more intensely, pulling his legs up to hug his arms around as Taako patted his shoulder awkwardly. It was good and it was bad and it was a big mess, but sometimes you just gotta cry.


End file.
